


baby

by empaten02



Series: slices of creativity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Slice of Life, Smoking, college students, petty dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empaten02/pseuds/empaten02
Summary: It’s not everyday Jeno’s best friend says there's a problem and asks if he can come over to find out he has vampire fangs grown overnight.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: slices of creativity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ^__^
> 
> it's been a looong time on this account, i have to admit. for those who don't know, i moved to jenlvbug. it's my new writing account, for intricate plots i like to publish on this site.
> 
> i decided to keep this account for all my older works (which are not the best but they're memories and some people would like me to keep them). 
> 
> i also write shorter fics on twitter. for those who are not too fond of the "screenshot updates" or you might like to read a story all in one sitting i'm creating this series where i'm posting all my complete twitter works.
> 
> baby is the first one i wrote, a very easy / lighthearted story of two odd best friends :)

“Boo!”. Jeno jumps on his comfortable seat the moment they lock eyes, pushing Jaemin off the couch for the third time that day as his best friend pretends to bite him, caging air in his mouth, close to the curvature of his inflating cheeks.

“Jaemin, this is not funny stop it”. He sulks, arms folded against his chest crimping the shirt and a pout facing the other way. 

Jaemin’s loud sigh could fill the entirety of the neighbourhood’s morning silence, numbed by the tv noise after the initial shock that has Jeno gasping his way is over and they have nothing left to say. Thinking of a good solution to Jaemin's problem is what they should do instead of bickering every five minutes.

It’s not everyday Jeno’s best friend says there's a problem and asks if he can come over to find out he has vampire fangs grown overnight. 

On the coffee table the laptop reads absurd to the limit of unreal searches; becoming a vampire in a day, how to get rid of vampire fangs, how to feed a new vampire, do vampires exist in real life? How do you deem a vampire as such?

The delirious typing comes within several tabs open of teeth images to compare to Jaemin’s. 

Obviously — except for a couple of very creepy sites for fanatics, they find nothing suitable, stuck with his brooding best friend in a white large sized shirt paler than him, trying to breathe for a second between his apprehensive bursts of vibrant sourness and his own stuffy teeth grazing his bottom lip quite painfully.

Jaemin throws his head back at another arrogant attempt of Jeno to lift his upper lip and stare at his newly sharp fangs, spotting a grimace of a cluttered brain trying to give logical explanations to the family friendly horror movie plot in front of his eyes. He stays still as Jeno takes his time coating chapstick, artificial cherry sitting on his lips.

He swats his hand away, a displeased look as Jeno shrugs his shoulders, jutted bottom lip in the same - half offended, half pensive - features he sees the moment he steps inside his house. Jaemin mentally thanks Jeno’s parents for being off to work all day, soothing a palm on his bare thigh to apologize. It works, Jeno’s pent up drama dies down in a timid, pleased smile letting his hand move on him.

Poor boy was so taken over his whole Edward Cullen episode he opened the door with hair smushed in a pillow muss and underwear, barely conscious to put a shirt on and scan his entire face with eyes progressively turning wider. 

Two hours spent googling and looking at him as Jaemin turns insane, which in a way, he truly did the day he met Jeno; before the fangs and their actual friendship that isn’t exactly all friendly in many other ways than the one that got him as mad as a hatter.

“How are you going to fix this?”. Jeno sticks a finger to his chin, committed to find the nature of his dreadful teeth shape. Jaemin opens his mouth again, giving up from his shoulders pressing to the couch backrest.

“Baby I don’t know, don’t ask me”. 

And oh Jeno’s cheeks are adorable with the hint of blush sitting on top of them, cherry blossoms painting his initial empty canvas of a face the day they met. Lines drawn at the sharpness of his jaw, pooling the warmest watercolors in harmless, worried eyes.

Dead weight falling on the wide couch he stares at the ceiling, letting his protruding fangs out to breath properly for a second. He squints his eyes at the microscopic crystals reflecting rainbow drops scattered on the living room dull walls, cathartic silence buzzing in his ears.

His stomach growls, and Jeno’s choppy laugh is more satisfying than the fighting birds outside his window challenging to cover all detailed world sounds with their loud chirping. 

Jaemin doesn’t know how blood tastes for vampires but the pasta in his plate is the best thing he can eat at the moment, reassuring him he’s still plenty human in an imaginary percentage lowered by his new teeth. Eating is business, challenging Jeno’s indecipherable stare at the other side of the table, fork in his hand with the same two pieces of pasta dipped in sauce for minutes. 

He needs air — that Jeno isn’t planning to give him any time soon if they don’t solve this whole dilemma, yanking him inside the house as soon as he saw his teeth in the morning. He speeds his ravenous full forks of food trying to spare Jeno’s alien looks until the sound of metal hits the plate and he’s groaning with a bleeding bottom lip.

Blood tastes like the blood Jaemin knows. Hideous steel, lingering at the tip of his tongue, smeared on his lips by Jeno’s thumb that slides on his pink skin to collect a few drops. 

Bushy eyelashes staring down at him has Jaemin gape by the sudden touch, eyebrows raised in many questions the moment Jeno’s digits tap on the pointed edge of his tooth. 

A slanted ticking clock most definitely broken he didn’t pay attention to, and a clacson outside violently interrupts the unearthly silence between them, startling Jaemin’s heart the moment Jeno’s eyebrows are furrowed as he frames his face.

“Stop looking so mad”. Jeno huffs, sullen naivety back in place as he walks out of the kitchen consuming the fabric of his socks in that angry pace. Inside his thin patience lives the entirety of a heart’s controversy reproaching one slanted instant of a stray look of his eyes.

A look that isn’t mad at all, endlessly endeared by the marvel jet black hair finds in everything he can grasp.

“I’m not mad?”. Jaemin rubs his eyes and takes a few distressed fists of his brown strands in the process, not in the mood to paraphrase every crease of Jeno’s tantrums. He’s the one about to go around campus looking like a vampire if his teeth don’t turn back to normal, he has all the right to not smile for a day.

Jaemin reaches Mr. Hothead in the living room, arm wrapped around his best friend’s waist, turning him where he stands by the coffee table. If he’s a vampire then Jeno looks an adorable and way too easily offended ghost, his white shirt wider than his frame in contrast with the thick dark hair messily slicked back. 

Veiny hands sneaking a cigarette between his lips for softer eyes full of mirth chuckling in evident mockery. Jaemin knows he just spared himself bickering minutes, he must be looking completely ridiculous to stop Jeno from his sweeping complaining.

“You look funny”. Jeno steps closer, tickling his sides the spot where he squirms and Jaemin makes his best intimidating face, eyes narrowing at the playful slap on his cheek turning into many shared ones stumbling back to the bed couch.

Colorful pillows trapped under his weight and Jeno’s legs almost straddling his rough washed out jeans, an ashtray outlining the space between their chests as he lit up Jaemin’s cigarette, filter rim soaking red as his lipsticks usually do. Jaemin’s own trademark he proudly leaves on the boy’s ashtray where a few anonymous cigarettes from other guys visiting are lazily quenched in the dirty pale colored ceramic.

Smooth skin of his legs under Jaemin’s digits, big puffs of white smoke clouding the space left for their mouths to touch, Jeno holding his wrist where the no longer spotless filter burns between his fingers. Combustible dust if he isn’t careful enough, Jeno’s scolding tone more familiar and feared than any burning hot coffee he takes in the morning.

“Baby, what are you doing?”. Jaemin sees Jeno’s pretty slope of his nose leaning closer, path of moles and skin texture from his lips to his fingers tugging gently his bottom lip again, this time the drops of blood are erased on his fingers by the quick dart of Jeno’s tongue getting a taste.

Jaemin’s eyebrows twitch up amused, gaze low on their noses grazing. The early evening sun can’t compare to the warmth of Jeno’s mouth left on his wet digits drawing the space of his jaw, painting blood down his chin. 

“Are we sure I am the vampire here”. A finger hooks at the hem of Jeno’s underwear hugging his thigh the same way you pleasantly test water in a bathtub on a winter day, and Jeno blows smoke in his mouth pressing to his upper lip avoiding getting hurt by his human swords.

A fogged kiss, oddly placed where Jeno cranes his neck and giggles not at the palms sliding under his shirt, stopping him with a playful smirk where his nose picks up the fragrance of a tropical life they’re both robbed of to be suffering college students taking a break for a day.

“Don’t you dare bite me”. Jeno pushes his nape closer anyway, fingers twisting his hair as you tie your shoes ready to run and catch the bus. Relief when you get inside the moment the bus doors close and almost trap your backpack in the slits, relief in the lovely sigh Jeno makes instead of his usual irritated ones, accepting a second gentler press of lips.

Eyes shut, mind unfocused on the laptop staying on the coffee table registering a bigger problem than the simple and easy kisses they share. Jaemin already experienced they're good, has a long list memorized by heart of Jeno’s questions coming each time they do. 

Are you staying? Do you love me? Why are you mad? He asks, sometimes angry and pushing him away, others so enamored and distant Jaemin can't reach him, yet none of them want an answer, it would ruin the fun.

Jeno pulls, and Jaemin naturally smiles at the blown eyes, but he jumps, scared once again and he does let out a remotely scary — annoyed groan. 

“Shit, I forgot about your teeth for a moment”.

“Baby…”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> here's the [original](https://twitter.com/jenlvbug/status/1369729422329327618) post of baby


End file.
